Shipping Challenge
by CameronNinjaDragons
Summary: Come any author! CameronNinjaDragons is doing a challenge! It ends on Saturday, March 28! Limited time offer! (Rules and restrictions apply.)
1. Chapter 1

Cameron: Do we really have to do this?

CND: Yes.

Alex: Why?

Josabel: I don't think you should question her.

CND: Thank you, Josie. Now, Autumn, can you please say the challenge?

Autumn: Is it required?

CND: *sigh* Oh, I know! *snaps fingers* Sindile, Amanaki, and Naysa. We haven't seen them for a while!

Winter: Who are they?

Arabesque: They're from a story that CND deleted. That's where Emma and I are from.

Emma: Yeah. It wasn't read all that much, so it was deleted.

Alex: Good God! CND, warn us when you're about to summon people from the hidden closet!

Cameron: *looks at CND* You hide people in the closet?

CND: Yes. But I'm pretty sure Alex doesn't want to be sent there.

Alex: Sorry!

Pyro: Is anyone going to say the challenge?

Cameron: Fine! I'll say it! *clears throat* CND has come up with a challenge. She's calling it the Shipping Challenge.

Alex: Basically, you write a one-shot for one of these four... uh, it was four, right?

CND: *nods*

Autumn: Okay, four ships, Kai/Skylor, Jay/Nya, Misako/Garmadon, or Zane/P.I.X.A.L.

Emma: The deadline is this Saturday, March 28, 2015 by 12:00 a.m Eastern Time.

Arabesque: The prize?

Pyro: A torture one-shot of your choice, written by-

CND: ME!

Josabel: It can include any of the characters mentioned or used in this.

Winter: And you have to say the name of the one-shot you're writing in the reviews when you accept this challenge.

Cameron: And it has to be rated T or under! No M-rated stories! Lemons belong to the devil!

CND: Yep! I'm excited to read your stories, and the top three will be mentioned on my profile at the top! I hope to see your entries soon!

Alex: Until then...

All: CAMERONNINJADRAGONS, SIGNING OFF!


	2. Chapter 2

CND: Okay, so everyone else is in that closet I mentioned earlier. I'm going to answer a few questions you might have had.

1) Can it use more than one of the couples in the one-shot. I have a story planned that focuses on all of the 4 couples you listed.

2) Can it be co-written with someone?

3) Are you allowed to submit more than one entry?

And here's my answers:

1) Preferably, no. But if you have an idea, then it's okay.

2) No.

3) Yes.

So, if you still have any questions, just ask. CameronNinjaDragons, signing off.


	3. Chapter 3

CND: So, this challenge didn't get as amny entries as I thought it would, but hey, it was my first challenge. Two entries were in on time, and they are Random Stories Chapter 3 by Determine Artist, which is a, mind you, VERY sad Jay/Nya and It's Been Awhile by The-Derpy-Dingo, which is a fluffy Kai/Skylor. I am going to say this, there are many a spoiler ahead for both stories.

I'm going to start off with Determine Artist's entry. This one-shot was very sad, and actually brought tears to my eyes. The story is about Jay and Kai going to save Nya after she was captured by the Serpentine. The story ended with Jay dying, and I was pratically screaming at my kindle when reading it for the first time.

The-Derpy-Dingo's entry was a completely different tone from the first one-shot. This one was fluffy and light hearted, and was about Kai and Skylor going on a date. The story is for the most part in Skylor's P.O.V., and starts off with her working at her father's noodle shop. It does have some sad to it, but other then that it is just fluff. In my opinion, both Kai and Skylor were written perfectly, and I understood that this would be one of the more challenging ships.

*pause* After re-reading each of these to the point where I could recite them in my sleep, I have decided a winner. The winner of my first challenge, though not my last, would have to be The-Derpy-Dingo's It's Been Awhile. I'm guessing that you know what that means. The-Derpy-Dingo, you can message me with your idea for the promised torture one-shot, which I will (hopefully) have posted by the end of this week.

Until then, CameronNinjaDragons, signing off.


End file.
